


Even Ten Years Later

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "Getting Laid", Anniversary, Children, Crack, Dates, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Love, Marriage, Married Life, Piano, Picnic, Post-Magic Reveal, Pregnancy, Serenade, Soulmates, True Love, date, lol, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Enjoy Adrien and Marinette's tenth anniversary!! There is some dometstic fluff/crack involved with Emma!!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	Even Ten Years Later

“Adrien! This is beautiful!” Marinette, despite being a mother of two, squealed like a teenager. “I thought we said no anniversary gifts though…” 

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “I know but Nino wanted help picking out something for Alya and this just spoke to me.” 

Marinette studied the small ruby necklace surrounded by little onyxes and smiled. “I love it… I just feel bad I don’t have anything for you…” She sighed as Adrien’s smile grew. 

With a smirk, he said, “If you want to do something for me you could go get dressed in something fancy so I can take you to a nice restaurant.”

“What abou-” 

He cut her off, “I already asked Nino and Alya and they said they are more than welcome to babysit tonight.”

“Well, then, Mr. Agreste, will you put on my necklace so I can go get ready?” She smirked.

“I’d be delighted, Mrs. Agreste.” He carefully after a decade of practice got the clasp in place on her necklace so it could rest gently on her pale skin. He kissed the back of her neck and moved her hair back in place as she shivered lightly, “Perfect.”

Marinette blushed and kissed him on the cheek before heading to her closet to find a red dress to compliment the necklace. She lightly did her makeup to match the dress and walked to her shared bathroom with Adrien to find him dressed and ready with a matching red theme. 

“You look gorgeous.” He smiled as he offered his hand to her to lead her to the car. 

The two made their way to Nino and Alya’s home and left them with their young twins. Adrien drove their car to a small, quiet park outside of the city. When he parked the car Marinette smiled at the small picnic that could be seen thanks to the light provided by the small candles set up. 

“Oh, Adrien, it’s beautiful.” She gasped lightly as she sat down on the blanket before them.

Adrien walked over towards a bench that was set up before a portable keyboard. “Not as beautiful as you. Even after a decade of marriage, I am still… no, I am more in love with you now. I grow more in love with you each day and I am glad that out of the billions this world holds that you and I are together.” 

Marinette walked up to the bench and kissed him. He deepened the kiss before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers. “We need to pace ourselves or we’ll end up with more rugrats.” He teased, knowing they just started trying again not too long ago.

“Heh, we don’t need to worry about that.” Marinette smiled shyly as she saw the gears turning in his head. 

“Y-you’re?” Adrien began before pushing her into his lap and kissing her with a large smile on his face. “I love you so much, Marinette.” 

“I love you, too.” She smiled and embraced him further. 

Adrien, still hugging her to him on his lap, smiled contently. He released his hold around her and turned towards the keyboard starting to play the song that he wrote for their wedding ten years ago. 

“Is that--”

“Yes.” 

“I don’t think this night can get any better.” 

Adrien stopped playing and tilted her chin so that she was looking him in the eyes. “I can think of something.” He smiled before diving into a kiss. 

\----

Meanwhile, at Alya and Nino’s house. 

“Can we watch cartoons?” Emma asked her god-parents. 

“Can we, Alya?” Nino asked his wife with puppy dog eyes.

She relented. “I’m saying yes for Emma, not you Mr.” 

Together they sat on their couch and Alya looked over to her husband. “Do you know where Adrien’s taking her for date night? Marinette didn’t think they were doing anything earlier when we talked and I never called loverboy.”

“Candlelit park picnic. I hope buddy gets laid. He says they’ve been active with trying and all.” 

Alya snorted. “That sounds very them… Both parts.”

Emma sat up from where she had been laying on Nino. “What’s getting laid?” 

Alya started laughing. “This one’s on you.” 

“U-Ummm. You were awake?” 

“Louis always falls asleep first.” She motioned towards her sleeping brother.

“I guess he does… umm, it just means daddy is having fun with mommy.”

Emma sat in thought for a moment. “I hope daddy gets laid all the time then. He and mommy deserve to get laid.”

Alya at this point was hysterical with laughter. “This is the best day ever.”

\---

The next day was even worse for Nino. When they dropped off Emma and Louis, Emma ran straight up to her daddy and yelled, “Daddy, did you get laid last night?”

Adrien looked shocked and Marinette spit her coffee back into her cup. “W-wha? H-how? Alya?!”

Alya shook her head. “No, this one’s on him.” 

Nino shrugged, “That’s my bad… We’re just gonna leave we still have our kids in the car…” 

And with that, they Nino away with a very confused Marinette and Adrien.

Alya smirked, "I'm gonna go follow that idiot husband of mine..." She started walking but turned and smiled, "I'm assuming daddy got laid though?"

At Marinette and Adrien's blush, she could assume that she was correct, and with that, she left the two.


End file.
